


What is it about her?

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, Rewriting Toxic Myths, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Dream and George had broken up on bad terms, it's been 6 months since then, it should be fine by now right?George thought it was until Dream revealed a girlfriend. Live. On George's Stream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ANGSTY SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160189
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another to add to the series, I’ll upload the last chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Um I guess enjoy 
> 
> See you at the end where I have a question for yall

He should've been over it by now.

Right?

George thought nearly half a year passing would be enough to let go of what he and Dream had once been and continue on with their still healing friendship, and he could swear he was so near.

Hearing Dreams voice didn't sting as much anymore, not being able to call him at anytime didn't hurt anymore, not being able to call him by any endearments didn't hurt anymore.

Dream broke it off with him and he respected that. It fucking hurt, but George was clear minded enough to see the toxic route they were going down.

George felt bitter though, because in all truthfulness it was Dream that had started losing patience, using harsher words, refusing to resolve arguments as quick, ignoring when George tried to communicate with him after a disagreement, when his I love you's became empty.

George let him broke it off in mutual agreement because deep inside he knew Dream was no good for him but truthfully if Dream didn't insist on ending it because the relationship was weighing him down and treating George harshly made him feel guilty, George probably would've just dealt with the shitty way Dream treated him, because George still fucking loved him like a pathetic fool.

He still felt thrilled when he heard his wheezes, felt his chest tighten at his softer voice, his jokes, his comforting words, their long talks. He was so in love and dependent on Dream.

It ended, and George could swear interacting with Dream was becoming easier, especially now that they started streaming more often together.

Their fans were left confused when they didn't stream much together for a good few weeks, but George and Dream agreed to be professional and push aside their issues for the fans, this was practically their career.

All was well.

George was convinced he was getting better.

Then Dream dropped a fucking bomb.

Not even to George or Sapnap privately, no, he does it on stream where George knew he wouldn't be able to control his expressions.

"Who's that, Dream?" George had questioned nervously, not knowing what to do.

Sapnap had stayed quiet and texted him if he knew what was going on.

"Damn, sorry. One minute." Dream had replied slighlty panicked but amused lilt to his tone.

It had taken a few moments but it made George feel sick, watching the chat go into a frenzy and Sapnap texting him in confusion.

"I'm back, sorry yeah that was, um, Kate." Dream replied, sounding calm, as if he hadn't dropped the fact that he was with a girl on stream right now.

Sapnap chuckled nervously, "Dream, you invited Kate over?" 

George stayed quiet, Sapnap knew about Kate? Instead he tried to keep his face neutral as he walked around minecraft.

"Yeah, she didn't know i was live with yall, sorry guys." Dream answered.

Sapnap laughed, "Please, you're not sorry, you just wanted to show off you had a girlfriend."

Dream laughed back, "Fuck off."

He didn't deny it.

That thought kept looping; he didn't deny it.

George had continued the stream as usual, he knew his smiles seemed more empty but he didn't care, he couldn’t bring himself to read chat which had most likely analysed his reactions the whole time.

He had responded to Sapnap and Dream as normal throughout the stream but he knew they had noticed he was off, Sapnap was probably confused but George knew Dream knew what was up.

It was probably why Dream didn't text him after the stream but Sapnap did.

This was hurt the most, Dream had gone public with her without a second thought.

Sapnap was confused because no one had known they had actually dated. Not even their friends, it had been a six month relationship hidden from everyone and they both had agree to keep it quiet since they were both exploring and understanding each other, deep into the relationship George had become more open to telling their friends at least, but Dream had refused, and with it their relationship started dissolving or more specifically the way Dream looked and spoke to him.

He had said he didn't want his relationship to be public, it was hard for him to share it with his friends let alone the public.

George had respected that.

Until this. 

"You're fucking pathetic." George croaked to himself as a tear slipped down his cheek, the tear twinkling due to the light from George's screen which was displaying Dreams latest tweet.

'@Dream

Yes guys I'm in a relationship, her names Kate and we're still learning about each other, please don't try to find more about her, thanks, again love yall ❤️'

George couldn’t believe the hurt pulsing through him, it felt so deep and fresh, like he and dream had just broken it off and this was happening.

George honestly thought he was stronger, but he clearly wasn't, because after that he couldn't bring himself to go live and fake smile in front of the camera, trying to feign he was fine to not only his fans but his friends.

So like that almost a week had passed with George refusing to stream, politely refusing his friends invitations to their streams, he wanted to tweet out that he was taking a mini break but he knew he couldn't.

George had woken up on the 7th day, stomach empty but feeling no sense of appetite. His mum had become worried but he had lied to her face that he was just preparing for new streams and was just extremely busy.

When was the last time he had left his room or talked to anyone?

George knew everyone was getting worried with his curt replies and refusal to talk for more then a few minutes.

George jumped when his phone sounded with the familiar ring, it could only be Dream since his phone was on silent.

He contemplated answering, George hadn't spoke to Dream since then.

He had watched Dream after though.

He had made more appearances with Kate on others streams and George would've been fine with watching it if their fucking interactions didn't rub him the wrong way.

Dream treated her so well, even more then he had in the beginning of THEIR relationship.

That's what made anger and hurt spit and brew inside George.

Dream could be good, he could be gentle and kind, except George wasn't given that part.

What is it about her?

George sighed shakily and tapped the answer button 

"Hello?" 

There was complete silence.

"Dream?" George called out again.

"George, hi..."

George hummed in reply.

"Why...What's wrong?" Dream questioned.

George smiled to himself emptily. He wished Dreams caring question could bandage up the wounds in his chest.

"Nothing, just feeling a bit off."

Dream sighed over the phone.

"You sure? You can talk to me, you know. I knew we didn't end well but I think we've patched up our issues right?" Dream questioned softly.

George almost scoffed but bit it down.

"Yeah..." George replied emptily, laying back onto his bed and staring up at the white walls of his ceiling.

"Right, um, it'd be great if you could be more active though, all the fans, um, specifically the ones that ship us won't stop theorising. They keep thinking it's because of Kate and for some reason Kates convinced it's because of her since yall haven't talked yet."

Oh.

Oh.

George almost fucking laughed.

Of course.

Of course, Dream had called him not because he fucking cares but because of him and Kate, how was George being burdening without trying.

"You didn't introduce her to me." George replied shakily, eyesight going blurry as tears filled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't know...if you know, like if it was the right time, I don't know if you're like okay..." Dream trailed off.

George felt rage build up suddenly, licking up against his calm and numb exterior.

"Really?!" George mocked. "I'm surprised you're concerned about that considering you dropped the fact that you were in a relationship to me, you know your ex, on my fucking stream!" George spat, now sat up and chest heaving slightly.

There was complete silence over the phone.

George felt regret start crawling over him now that his fury had spilled out and emptied.

"George..." Dream trailed off sounding awfully sad.

George clenched his jaw, hating the tears streaming down his cheeks, he fisted his bedsheets, trying to ground himself, but failed to do so.

"What's so different about her?" George questioned with hurt.

"What?" 

"You're so...you're so fucking sweet to her, why....why to me...you-" George choked on his words as a sob ripped out of his mouth.

All the pent up feelings and thoughts he had tried to push aside for months building up and spilling right off the edge.

George felt the phone slip off from his face, trembling hands unable to keep the phone as sobs wracked through his body.

George abruptly ended the call with Dream, shaking eyes watching the Phone light up over and over again with Dreams call.

Instead of answering George threw the phone across the bed and slipped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and head on his knees as he tried to breathe deeply.

"George?" His mother called out, opening the door

"Mum." George cried out, head dropping back onto hi knees.

He felt familiar arms wrap him up in the same warm hugs he would receive when he was young and had tripped over and hurt himself. The familiarity just made the pain feel even more sharper for some reason.

——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed but many of yall asked for a happy ending so here you go :)

A day had passed and George had seriously contemplated just quitting everything for a while.

Pushing shit aside hadn't worked for him but he knew couldn't.

A year ago he probably could have but now he knew was essential to the team, and not in a narccistic way.

George knew if he pulled out now at the peak of their current success it would affect everyone, the disruption would be annoying and burdening, that's the last thing George wanted.

He would hate if anyone's success was affected because he had decided to pull out because he was a daft idiot who couldn't handle a broken heart.

So he pushed through.

He didn't answer Dreams call, he texted him to forget all of it.

He was done.

George was done hiding.

Instead he knew what the next best steps fro him was.

Hiding himself from the world had been suffocating, his friends knew he was bisexual, as was Dream, but no one else knew.

George would feel to guilty to affect the team because of feelings but George finally letting himself free publicly, he cared but George wasn't sorry.

He knew his friends would be supportive, and a few calls later with Sapnap and others after he had started becoming active was enough to push himself to do so.

George refused to be silent like Dream, he had his own journey and so did George and George was sick of being hurt by trying to follow Dreams.

He had broken it to everyone via a twitlonger and he had watched nervously but love and support had poured in. 

There was the hate here bad there as expected but the love and support topped it tenfold.

George had watched the trending hashtags and the replies of support from fans and friends alike.

One persons silence hurt.

Dream.

——  
' Hi George, I just wanted to say thank you for coming out last week, it made me feel better about myself and even encouraged me to come out my sister! So thank you'

George read out the dono, a smile lighting up his face.

"No problem, I'm happy I could help." He replied, feeling warm and happy for a moment.

"Clay, can you tell Sapnap to back off?" Kate complained, hitting Sapnap back who was continuously hitting her.

George felt his smile dim a little.

"Sap, leave my girl alone." 

George ignored the sting.

"Dude, you're such a simp." Sapnap whined.

George tried to smile. "You're gonna get me banned Sapnap." George joked.

"Oop, hey twitch, I totally meant that in a positive way of course." Sapnap replied formally causing George to shake his head.

What an idiot, George thought fondly.

"Who knew though? That Dream is THIS sweet in a relationship. It's almost sickening." Sapnap teased, chuckling at Dreams scoff and Kates smug chuckle.

George smiled ruefully, yeah who fucking knew?

George sighed in relief as he soon ended stream, many of them staying on call after stream. George was working towards getting over all of this so he stayed in the call, listening to Dream and Kate tease and flirt with Sapnap mocking them. 

He almost succeeded in not caring until Dream did things he loved, like the certain laugh he would make when he found something fondly amusing, how his voice went soft when he was awed slightly, it hurt but George forced this left through it.

George almost jumped when a notification form discord came through from Sapnap. George frowned in confusion before opening it.

‘Hey you wanna call alter, just us.’ It said. George was confused by the request but accepted, telling Sapnap to leave this call so they can call, George thinks he’s had enough of them anyway. George felt a prickle of irritation when Dream didn’t even acknowledge their exit.

He pushed aside his annoyance and instead accepted the video call form Sapnap who was sat there looking more nervous then usual.

‘You alright?” George questioned, keeping his tone light but it was clear he was concerned.

“Okay, I know this is out of no where but the more I stayed in that call the more I convinced myself i had to do this.” Sapnap rambled, hand brushing his hair before placing his cap back on.

“What is it?” George asked nervously, he was worried but for some reason the way the younger was staring at him through the screen, nervous but flushed, made him feel weird.

“Okay...” he watched Sapnap exhale, “I know this is unexpected but watching Dream finally date and just go for what he wants encouraged me to do the same, especially since you recently came out so......” George ignored the sting of those words, instead he focused on the meaning.

“You like someone?” George smiled teasingly.

The smile dropped slightly as Sapnap stared at him silently.

He liked-

“I like you, George.” Sapnap finished his thought.

George stared completely stunned, he didn’t expect this.

George quickly pulled himself together to talk as he saw the younger deflate and close off.

“Wait, wait....I just...you like me? Like, like like?” George questioned.

Sapnap queried an eyebrow, “are we in middle school, yes Georgie, i like LIKE you.” Sapnap teased, feigning confidence but clearly nervous.

George reflected, Sapnap is attractive, George would lie if he himself hadn’t thought that before, it was unavoidable with how much flirting they did, but George never looked at it in a serious light.

Which made him realise, this was slowly going down the same route as how he and Dream started which means he should probably tell Sapnap this.

He couldn’t not. It wouldn’t right.

“Sapnap...”George sighed.

“If you don’t that’s fine, ill get over it-“ Sapnap cut off, looking devastated but trying to keep a smile on

“No. That’s not it.” George cut bakc. “I dont know how I feel about you sapnap, I’ve never looked at you seriously in that light, like you’re attractive but I haven’t really pursued that route with you but, you’ve made me think now.”

Sapnap smiled lightly, “that’s fine, we can go slowly, as long as you’re considering.”

Sapnaps smile dimmed wen George didn’t reply. “What is it?”

George knew there was a level of wrongness with telling Sapnap about his relationship with Dream when they had kept it a secre,t but if there was one person they could trust it was sapnap.

“Me and Dream dated.” George blurted out at least, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

He watched sapnaps jaw drop in shock. “W-what.”

George stayed silent as sapnap let the admission sink in.

Sapnap shakes his head, “Okay, I’m actually not too surprised but why didn’t you tell us? How long did you guys date? Did you break off badly? Is that why you guys haven’t been talking0-“

George chuckled , slightly amused. “One at a time.” George sighed before continuing, “Dream didn’t want to tel anyone so we didn’t. We dated for quite a bit but we broke half a year ago and it was mutual break up but it wasn’t exactly a good break up.”

Sapnap nodded, taking in the information.

“That’s fine , I don’t care if you guys have dated if it’s finished and over with, i mean i wish you trusted me at least but i guess i see it. That’s....does Kate bother you?” Sapnap questioned timidly.

George sighed, “I dont think I’m 100% over him which is why I’m telling you this.”

Sapnap hummed.

“Well you know what George, we’ll help each to her out. Let’s get to know each other in that way first, I think time will tell and I like you enough to want to pursue this regardless.” Sapnap ended, still smiling nervously.

George exhaled, surprised at how much the younger liked him.

George knew it was time to move on, he didn’t expect things to turn this way but he decided to be brave for once and let in.

So time passed, and as it did George felt like breathing was easier, days spent on call with Sapnap instead of Dream like in the past, and one day after a certain stream as he and sapnap joked about on the same call with dream and Kate, George realised the whole time their interactions didn’t bother or get under his skin.

He felt even beyond neutral, he felt happy for them.

He had truly let Dream go.

And when that stay finally came where George stepped off the plane to meet two of his best friends and now lover George felt even ore content with everything.

He lost himself in Sapnaps warm and tight hug, it had been award seeing Dream, there was a certain tension, a tension that had came about since sapnap and George informed Dream that they were dating.

George could careless about Dreams attitude or even disapproval, he was happy.

Sapnap glanced at him playfully, tugging at his hand as he pulled Georges suitcase for him.

Yeah, he was happy, George thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was sufficient :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy or sad ending ?


End file.
